slimeciclefandomcom-20200214-history
Just Roll With It
Just Roll With It is a Dungeons & Dragons Podcast featuring Slimecicle and his friends: Narwhal as the Dungeon Master, Slimecicle as Br'aad, Condifiction as Sylnan, Grizzly as Taxi, Bizly as Mountain, and TripleMcWheatie as Velrissa. The first episode, "The Great King's Wharf" was released on June 21st, 2018. Just Roll With It released a Youtube Channel on June 19th, 2018, which became the primary platform for the series. Characters Br'aad Vengolor Br'aad is a male Half-elf Entertainer Bard, who is 5'10 and 120 lbs, with short light-brown hair and green eyes, with tan skin and definitely not a penis tattoo on his cheek. He is also highly attracted to goblins and afraid of cows, his favorite drink is chocolate milk and his favorite food is ravioli. Br'aad used to be a Warlock and who's patron was Obnoxousi. After the Storyteller (a god of time) showed Br'aad that Obnoxousi was playing him for a fool and Br'aad was just his favorite character in Obnoxousi's own shitty fan fiction, Br'aad ended his pact and became a bard on behalf of the Storyteller. Mountain Mountain is a male Dwarf Fighter, who is 4'7, over 200 lbs, and was raised by giants. He has a long beard. He is subscribed to PewDiePie. Mountain is also the heir to a thrown in a far off Dwarven Kingdom (a kingdom he's never been to). Has a dog named Jack that he loves. Sylnan Sylnan is a male Half-elf Rogue, who is 5'11 and 145 lbs, with medium-length hair in a ponytail and tan skin. Best Buddy/Dad to a goblin named Hilltree . Sylnan once died after he was stabbed by a blue orc and found out his girlfriend was not only dead but a goddess. Came back to life later though after everyone freaked out. Sylnan can also turn into a rat after The Rat King gave him the ability to do so. Might be gay, he kissed a dude once in an attempt to steal money. Taxi Taxi is a male Tabaxi Druid, who is 6'2, weighs 160 lbs, and ran away from his clan at the age of 14. He seems to struggle with anxiety and his sexuality. Taxi seems to have had a dark murderous past as hinted at in the story but nothing has been confirmed. Taxi has a weird relashonship with his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend (nothing has really been said) who is a Tiefling. Taxi also seems to have a thing for Tieflings as he crappily hits on Velrissa. Velrissa Velrissa is a female Tiefling Grave Cleric, who is 5'4, weighs 110 lbs, and possesses pink skin and long, curly black hair. short dark hair. Enjoys not only Diet Water but Water in the direst of situations like drinking water when your friend is unconscious for just some random example. Was disowned by her family because she was Purple and her parents don't like purple so her uncle Ander took her in and taught her to be a Cleric Notable NPCs Hilltree Hill tree is a small gross diseased Goblin with a massive tumor growing on his head that has somehow not killed him yet. Hilltree is the best boy of Sylnan and was hit on by Br'aad for the first two episodes until Hilltree became Br'aads son. Hilltree once saved the group from The Barber with his magic Tumor which is apparently one of the organs of Ungaroe the Dragon Turtle. Hilltree has gotten smarter as time has gone on for some unknown reason (probably the magic tumor). If anything should be noted about Hilltree, he likes 4 things, Whores, Shiny, Knives, and Sylnan. Hilltree has a brother named Brambleshank who Condifiction played while his character Sylnan was dead. After he came back Bramble kind of ran away and no one knows what happened to him. Brambleshank was an assassin who seems to be smarter then Hilltree and better at killing. Nanlys A mysterious figure who wears a hat. No one knows who Nanlys truly is. All anyone knows is that he wears a hat and is mysterious. Power level unknown. The Rat King Sylnan's old roommate at the old abandoned factory the group used to live in. A scraggly, dirty old man who seems to control rats. His relationship with rats is weird cause he cares a lot about them but eats them, sends them off to die and was once tying some of there tails into a Rat King ironically. The Rat King was thought to be dead after his body was found dead with his eyes gone, being eaten by rats with purple eyes (the symbol of Ungaroe the Dragon Turtle). It seems that like Hilltree, who has the brain of Ungaroe, The Rat King had the Eyes of Ungaroe as he is searching for his missing organs and they were taken by Ungaroe. The Rat King was later found to be alive when Taxi talked to a swarm of rats. One of those rats eyes glowed yellow (the symbol of the Rat King) and spoke in the Rat Kings voice saying "It's been a while hasn't it" and promptly running away. The Rat King seems to be alive but that was the last we heard of him. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: The Great King's Wharf Episode 2: The Ballad of Tibsy Episode 3: Big Bad Bug Boy Battle Episode 4: The Fast and the Furriest Episode 5: The Beach Episode Episode 6: Book Club Episode 7: Errant Errands Episode 8: It's About Time Episode 8.5: Br'aads Bizarre Adventure Episode 9: Out of Time Season 2 Episode 1: The Hunt For the Bastard Son Episode 2: Something Familiar Episode 3: Worst Case Scenario Episode 4: If it Bleeds Episode 5: A Bad Trip Episode 6: Stealing the Show Episode 7: Curtain Call Episode 7.5: The Call of the Cleric Episode 8: The Barren Episode 9: An Unmarked Grave Episode 10: A Riddle In Time Episode 11:The Hunt Begins Episode 12: Birth of an Old One Episode 13: A Bone to Pick Episode 14: Unearthed Mysteries